Dorito's and Pine Tree's Feelings Revealed
by Pen.Ten
Summary: My first fan fiction ever! I hope you enjoy, binge, and crave for more! The pairing of Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Chapters; 1-3 so far, in progress.
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction

Chapter 1

His deadly stare pierced through me. I felt a hot sensation linger throughout my body that began chomping on my soul. My heart pounded in agony, throbbing, pumping blood through my veins. I couldn't tell what caused it, but for some reason my lower half decided to respond that of the opposite of my mind. Or was it?

Bill's flaming yellow eyes slowly scanned down my body. He landed on the hill that was openly visible on the center of my pants. Bill smirked then took a large step toward me. I could feel his aura circling me, eating me, devouring me.

"Pine Tree, I know you don't realize your feelings for me yet. But, to relieve you a little when you figure your feelings out, don't worry. I feel the same," Bill purred in Dipper's ear. Pine Tree responded in a flushed face beet red that crawled to his ears, a whimper, and trembling legs and hands.

They were in Bill's home, a bright house with colors (especially yellow) dancing and reflecting everywhere. Through the window, you could see hundreds, millions, BILLIONS of stars! Because they were in another dimension, Bill's sanctuary.

Although, you may think Bill's sanctuary is his home and universal dimension he controls and lives at originally, but that's incorrect. Bill's sanctuary, home, and peace, is wherever the hormonal, goofy, nerdy, and lovable Pine Tree is. Dipper himself is Bill's peace. But Dipper isn't aware of Bill's strong and opaque feelings.

Bill believes that this moment is fate. Dipper summoned himself to Bill's home for a reason. He knows it's not just for his stupid white and blue hat with a tree on it, although he looks extremely cute in it.

They were in Bill's bedroom, Dipper's back was pressed against the yellow wall. He really wished everything wasn't so damn yellow. Bill's left hand suddenly rested gently on Dipper's soft flustered cheek. For some reason, Dipper felt the urge to rub and lean into his warmer and more human-like than expected hand.

Pine Tree's eyes shot and tried to push Bill away, but it was to late, Bill had pulled Dipper into his arms. Dipper didn't know what to do. He felt more comfortable than he ever has being wrapped like a baby in Bill's arms.

He was warm, he smelt of a sweet, sweet odor, one that made his heart pound more and his growing erection throb. It pulsed and thumped causing something in Dipper to flip. He realized it, not only did he feel like an absolute retard, but more of a loser than the time he liked Wendy.

Dipper loves him. " _I love Bill_ ," Dipper thought while listening to the drumming of both their beating hearts for one another. Dipper felt the large tears pooling out of his large eyes.

Bill was suddenly shocked to hear the low, quiet sobbing of the one he loved. Bill thought he may have scared Pine Tree so badly he shit his pants and is crying because he's embarrassed (well who wouldn't be Bill?!).

He pulled Dipper from his embrace but still had hold of him by his trembling petite shoulders. Bill complained, "Pine Tree, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Are your okay? What's wrong?! Hey talk to m—" Dipper interrupted, "I'm fine. But I guess you were right." "About what?" Bill responded. "I am relieved," Dipper chuckled, pecked Bill's lips, and tightly pulled him into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bill stood, shaken and surprised. He couldn't believe what he heard. Pine Tree finally realized it, the feelings not only Bill tried to conceal from him but now the one he loves is reciprocating the same feelings! Nearly as strong as Bill's, he new it, he could feel it.

Bill pulled hugged Dipper tightly, squeezing him out of breath and tears. Bill himself couldn't help but shed some like Pine Tree. He unleashed Dipper from his suffocating hold enough for him to breath again. But, instead of instantly wrapping himself around Pine Tree once more, he planted his lips against Dipper's.

The boy was awaken by the sudden kiss but followed Bill's lead. Bill slipped his tongue between the boys heated lips, slicking it around and began to fiddled with Dippers tongue. Dipper was confused because he was an inexperience, seventeen year old virgin.

Although, Dipper found loosing your virginity for useless means was undesirable. But Dipper knew Bill was the one. The 'One' not only as a significant other, but the one able to touch, feel, taste, and hold Dipper. Even if he wasn't all in one piece, he knew Bill would piece him back together one by one, over and over again.

Dipper huffed and quickly gasped for air as the the tension of the deeply shared kiss continued. Dipper continued to twist his tongue with Bill's and clank each others teeth. Each release from one another left a hook connected to each others lips/mouthes of their saliva mixed together drooping.

As they kissed, Dipper realized another thing, his hard, bulging crotch was not at all satisfied. Dipper thought, " _Freak, I can't handle this damn thing! I absolutely know Bill's dick is also on fire. What if i just do that_?"

When Bill thought he shouldn't push the boy farther than a french messy kiss, Pine Tree hips lean forward, and begins to rub his swollen erection against Bill's. " _Oh Shit."_ Bill silently curses in his mind.

Well, he might as well forget the thought of being a worrywart over Pine Tree. So, Bill thrusts his covered hardness like Dipper's against his too. Dipper suddenly moans loudly and cries out, causing Bill to be turned on even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bill moved his hands that were around Dipper's waist down to his hips and then each hand upon one of Pine Tree's ass cheeks. Dipper jolted to the sudden clench Bill gripped on his bottom and peaked to see what he was doing. Bill moved one hand around Dipper's thigh, propping him up around his hips.

Dipper obeyed even when Bill hadn't said anything and lifted up his other leg to wrap around Bill. Bill held onto Dippers body and carried him to the large fluffy bed. The bed had soft colored yellow sheets and a giant pale tan colored blanket that was so fluffy they sunk into in.

Dipper wondered what would happen next….


End file.
